Miguel's Wake Up Call
by Suze18
Summary: Miguel's whole world revolved around Charity until a fatal accident. After the accident he realizes who has become and he doesn't like it. (I re-wrote some of the story, and just made it one big chapter)


They were headed to the Cranes Mansion for their annual Christmas party. A party that everyone wanted to attend, it was a big talk of the town. Charity looked beautiful in the strapless blue dress; Miguel could hardly keep his eyes off her and her wonderful figure, that he was barely paying attention to the road. The road had been extra slippery, since a new blanket of snow had fallen that morning.

Since Miguel didn't pay much attention to the road, he didn't see the red light that was shinning brightly. He went straight through it.

"Don't you see that the light is red?" Kay asked, getting really annoyed that he didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"No."

All of a sudden out of nowhere, Kay starts screaming uncontrollable, so loud it sounded like an alarm. They didn't know why. Kay saw the truck coming towards them; she couldn't stop screaming long enough to tell the others. The truck slid right into the back left side of the car. The screams from Kay were tingling in Miguel's ear until he felt the impacted of the truck, everyone blacked out.

The back end of the car was crushed to a pulp, while the front look like it was pretty much okay, almost as if it hadn't been hit. A few minutes after the accident Miguel woke up, at first he didn't know what had happened, but after looking around he remembered. The first thing he thought about was, was Charity okay. He took off his seatbelt and leaned over to her.

"Charity, wake up."

At first, she murmured Miguel's named, not too much later that she opened her eyes.

"Can you move?"

"No, can you help me out?"

"Yeah," he took off her seatbelt, and slowly moved her out of her seat, once out of the car he carried her to the side of the road. They heard from a distance the ambulance coming towards them, slowly the siren got louder and louder. "I'm glad that you're okay, I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you."

"Me either Miguel." They sat there in silence until the ambulance arrived.

The one paramedic named Ben came over to Miguel and Charity, the other names Tony went to the truck. The man in the truck was dead; he had hit the windshield and died instantly. Tony looked over at the car seen a figure in the back, he hollered, "There someone else in the car, we need to check them out,"

Chief Bennett reached the scene to find only Miguel and Charity on the side of the road. He ran over towards them, "Where's my daughter," he cried.

At first, they did not know what he was talking about, then they remembered that she had tagged along with them. That had been the first time that Miguel had remembered that Kay had been with them, how could he have forgotten? "She's in the car,"

Sam started to panic, he couldn't lose her. She was his baby! He started to cry even more, Miguel started too. Sam looked inside of the back of the car and seen blood all over the back seat, he started to try to get inside of the car to help, but the other officers pulled him back.

"Sam, you need the professionals do their job," Officer Marion said.

"We need the fireman here soon as possible. We need help prying the back open. If they don't get here soon, I think that we'll lose the girl," Ben said to the radio.

Moments later the fire truck arrived taking out the tools needed for the job. It only took a few minutes for them to pry the car open. When the paramedics got to Kay, they checked her pulse to find she had a real weak one. They had to work fast or they could lose her. They noticed that she was losing a lot of blood from her head; they had to put a lot of pressure on it to help stop it from bleeding so much. When they went to move her out of the car, they noticed that her foot was stuck under Miguel's chair. They had the fireman take the seat out so they could release her foot. As soon as they were ready, they rushed her into the ambulance.

Miguel was watching this from a far, as the ambulance went riding out of site. He had created this whole mess. His head was all messed up; he was barely able to think. He drowned everything else out that was happening around him. What had he done to someone he called his best friend?

Eve met the paramedics at the front of the emergency entrance. At that time, she didn't know that it was Kay coming in. All she knew was that it was a female around the age of 18-22. She saw the ambulance getting closer and closer to the entrance.

The paramedics started to open the doors to the ambulance, Ben saying, "She was in the back seat of the car when the truck hit the rear end. She has a head injury, and possibly many broken bones."

As they brought her out, Eve gasped at the sight of her face. It was Kay she couldn't believe it! Her heart started to race.

"Was there any other passengers hurt at the scene?" Eve asked, wondering if her daughter had been in the car.

"Yeah, the guy in the truck died at the scene. The other two seemed fine, but Officer Bennett is going to bring them for an examination," Tony said as they ran her into emergency. Once in the room she stopped breathing, they had to put a tube down her throat so that they could bag her.

Miguel sat on the hospital bed, with his face in his hands, after he had been examined. He couldn't stand to face anyone right now, he felt too guilty for he caused this tragedy. He would just stay in here until they heard word on Kay.

Not too much later, they rushed her up to surgery; Eve wasn't looking forward to speaking to her friends about their daughter, a daughter that she had known since she was born. She sat down on a chair to think of the words she would use.

"Sam, can I speak with you and Grace about Kay's situation?" They came with her into her office, and sat down. "We had to take Kay up for surgery. She took a real blow to the head, we're not sure what kind of damage it did yet. Then we found she has internal bleeding, so we have to stop that." They had a shock look of their face.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sam asked, almost in tears again.

"It's too early to tell right now. We won't really know anything until she comes out of surgery."

"Please don't let my baby die Eve," Sam cried. Grace put her arm around him crying with him.

"Sam, why don't we go and pray for her. She really needs them right now when she's so critical."

"Okay, Eve will you let us know any information when you get it?"

"Yes Sam."

They left hand in hand towards the chapel, leaving Eve in her office with her head in her hands.

Hours later Kay was brought into recovery. She was in an unstable condition. It didn't look good for her, there was too much damage. Eve came out into the waiting room with a sad look on her face.

"Eve, what is it?" Grace asked she could tell by Eve's face that it was serious.

"Kay was just brought out of the O.R. There was more damage to the head then what we first thought. We're not sure what kind of damage it has done. We won't know unless she wakes up. They managed to stop the bleeding in the stomach, but I'm sorry to say that it won't be possible for her to have kids if she recovers."

'No kids!' Miguel thought to himself. He knew this would devastate her. The room seemed like it was spinning around in circles.

"Why do you keep on saying if?" Jessica said in a harsh tone.

"Well Kay is in critical condition. If a miracle doesn't happen I don't think she will make it through the night, there's just too much damage done." With that, word said Miguel flew out of the room towards the exit.

"What was that all about?" Simone asked.

"He was the one driving the car. Ever since Uncle Sam showed up at the scene, Miguel hasn't said one word. He probably blaming himself," Charity replied sadly.

"Poor guy, it has to be tough especially when it's your best friend."

Miguel had run back to his house right for the kitchen, with the accident going over and over in his head, and Kay's scream rang in his ears. He slowly walked over to the counter, tears forming in his eyes. He looked at the counter, only to see knives sitting by the sink. He slowly moved towards them, he grabbed the biggest one, starred at it for a second before he started to slide it across his arm, that's when Theresa came through the kitchen door.

"Miguel, NO!!!" she screamed, as she dashed towards him.

At that moment, he dropped the knife and fell to the ground crying as the blood dripped on to his pants. "What have I done Theresa?" not giving Theresa time to ask him why he had cut himself.

"What do you mean?" grabbing a tea towel for his arm, and then sat next to him on the ground.

"Have I actually been so into Charity that I haven't been able to see anything but her, or even care a bit?"

"To be honest yes." More tears came down his face. "It seemed like all you ever cared about was her. You wore Charity glasses, only able to see her. You have neglected your family, and most of all, your best friend. You were so blind that you never seemed to notice the pain you caused her."

"What do you mean, pain?"

"Miguel, she has been in love you for years, and has a hard time watching you be taken from her. You have forgotten special dates that you and her shared, like watching the World Series with her."

"Now I have caused her the most precious gift of all, the joy of having a baby."

"Miguel, the accident wasn't your fault."

"That's where you're wrong Theresa. Kay yelled at me tonight saying that I went through a red light. But I hadn't even noticed. It was slippery so, even if the truck had seen us go through the light he was unable to stop."

"Oh Miguel," she said as she leaned over and gave him a hug. "Now that you realize what you've done, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure what I'll do, but I know I need to go over and apologize to her before there is no time left," Miguel went to get up.

"No, first you're going to go get that cut stitched up before you bleed through that tea towel," Theresa said as she saw little bit of blood already soaking through.

"Alright, but please don't tell anyone what happened. If I want them to know I'll tell them."

"Agreed," she said as she shook his hand. "But are you going to tell me the story?"

"Promise me that everything I tell you stays with you and only you. No going telling Fox or anyone else."

"I promise, now spill."

"Well tonight when I woke up in the car the first thing I thought about was getting Charity out. When I finally did we sat on the side of the road waiting for someone to come."

"But what about Kay?"

"I'm getting to that. Well it wasn't until Chief Bennett came that I remembered about Kay being in the car. What is wrong with me? I didn't even remember someone that I called my best friend."

"That just shows that I'm right about what I said."

"There's more, that seemed to keep rolling through my head while we on the way to the hospital. I could have helped her some how."

"That's where you're wrong; Kay had to be pried out of the car, no one could have gotten her out otherwise."

"Well that's why I never came out for a while after being examined. I was so ashamed to show my face anywhere near there. Then when news came about her condition it felt like the room was spinning and there was nothing to do to stop it. I had caused this mess. Then when Eve mentioned that Kay probably wouldn't make it I could no longer handle being there."

"People were worried about you when you left, that's why I had to find you to see if you were alright."

"They shouldn't be. When I was running home, the accident kept playing through my mind, and Kay's scream was ringing my ears. I couldn't take all this pain I had caused so that's when I went for the knife. I barely dragged it across my arm when you came in." He started whimpering again.

Theresa took him in her arms, "Miguel that wasn't the way to go. You could have come and talked to someone about it. Killing yourself would only cause more pain."

"I'm so sorry," he cried.

When they were all done crying, they went back to the hospital to get his arm all stitched up. Then he was going to apologize to Kay for the way he's treated her since Charity showed up. And pray that she would make it through this all.

Miguel came strolling into emergency with the tea towel wrapped around his arm. Now the blood had totally soaked through. Theresa wasn't that far behind him. He didn't get in to see a doctor right away. All the doctors were with cases that were more serious. Tonight had been a real night for accident with the black ice and all.

"What do we have here?" Eve asked as she examined his arm.

"I cut it with a knife," he said looking down to the ground.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said in a harsh tone.

"Okay I'm not going to push it. Well I'm going to freeze your arm and then we'll stitch it up."

"Is there any change in Kay's condition?"

"Miguel she has become weaker. I'd say your good byes tonight because she won't make it through the night."

Miguel went totally silent, his face saddened. He just wanted to run to her, to tell her to fight. She always seemed like a fighter, he never had known her as someone that needed help. Maybe she was more fragile then he thought. He wished Eve would finish already. He needed to get to Kay as soon as possible.

"There we go Miguel," Eve said as she finished the last stitch.

"Thanks," he said as he left the room.

Miguel quietly walked into the waiting room where everyone was sitting. He tried to head over to Kay's room without being noticed, but that wasn't possible.

Charity ran up to him, "Miguel where have you been, I've been real worried." Then she looked at his arm, "What happened to your arm?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped. "Now if you leave me alone I can go see Kay."

Tears ran down Charity's face, Miguel had never treated her like that before. What got him acting like that?

"Charity, are you okay?" Simone asked.

"No, Miguel acted so cold towards me. I don't get what's up with him," she said almost in tears.

"He's just upset about Kay; I know he didn't mean it."

"Simone, I just don't know what he will do if she was to die."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just saw stitches on his arm, and he didn't have any before he ran out," she cried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he tried to do something to himself?"

"I want to say no, but I'm really not sure anymore. When I asked about his arm, he told me he didn't want to talk about it. It's just not like him to shut me out like that."

"Maybe this accident has really hit him hard and woken him up to see what's right in front of him," at that moment Simone knew she had said too much. She left Charity there wondering what she meant by that.

Miguel walked into Kay's room. She was hooked up to all these different machines. The ventilator was breathing for her, moving her chest up and down. Miguel felt even guiltier than he did before. He grabbed the chair in the corner and brought it right next to her bed.

He grabbed her hand, "Kay I finally have woken up, I've realized that I've hurt my family, friends and most of all you from my actions. Now it's your turn to wake up."

Theresa watched from the doorway. She really prayed that Kay pulled through it because she feared what Miguel may do if she didn't. If she died, they would have to keep their eye on him so he didn't do something stupid again.

"I promise you that if you wake up that I will completely change. I miss the way you and I use to be. I didn't realize how much until last night, until I realize the way I've been neglecting everyone." Tears formed again in his eyes, "I'm sorry that I did this to you, that I caused you such a precious gift. Please don't hate me. I hate myself for hurting you so badly, someone that means more to me then anything in the world."

"Miguel, do you actually mean that?" Theresa said, making Miguel jerk his head back to see who it was.

"I do, just seeing Kay like this made me really look at our relationship; what I gave up by going out with Charity. The truth is with Charity it wasn't love it was just an infatuation. If it was real love, I don't think I could have neglected everyone."

"You know I always thought you and Kay would end up together, you guys had such a great bond." With that, she left the room.

Miguel was a little stunned, he used to think that way before Charity came, but then he was distracted. He turned back to Kay, "I have to tell you that when Eve told me that there was no chance you would live without a miracle I ran home. Kay I did something stupid and I know you'll be mad with me, but I slit part of my arm. It seemed like the only way to stop your screams from ringing through my ears. Wake up and yell at me for being stupid."

Miguel became really tired so he laid his head on the bed, with Kay's hand inside his. Eve came in to check Kay out.

(What will Eve find out when she looks over Kay's condition?)

Eve came out into the waiting room to find everyone sleeping on chairs. She went up to Sam and tapped him on the shoulder, scaring the crap out of him, "Ah..."

"Sorry Sam, but I came to tell you news on Kay," she said softly.

"What did something happen to her," he said as he freaked out.

"Calm down Sam, she's fine."

"Then what is it?"

"It looks as though Kay is going to recover from this."

"Are you serous," he smiled. "Thank you," he gave Eve a big hug.

"We still don't know what kind of condition she will be when she wakes up."

"As long as she lives nothing can be any worse then that."

Sam went over to wake up the others and tell them the good news. Everyone was relieved when they heard the news. It was as if a weight lifted off their shoulders.

Charity came into Kay's room to see if Miguel knew the news. She walked in to find his head lying on her bed with her hand in his. She called out to him, "Miguel wake up."

"Huh," he looked around to find Charity behind him. "What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that they have new news on Kay."

"What is it?" kind of worried it would be bad.

"They said that she would recover from this," that put a smile on his face, the first smile since the accident.

"We need to talk," his tone sounding a little more serious.

"About what?"

"This accident has made me realize that we're not right for each other. I've hurt so many people when being with you. Look what I did to Kay."

"You didn't do anything, it was the trucks fault."

"Yes I did. I wasn't paying attention to the road because I kept my eyes on you, not to mention that I have neglected her and my family these past 2yrs. What kind of person does that if there in a healthy relationship?"

"No you're doing this because you rather be with her now. I guess that's what Simone meant when she said that you finally realized what was right in front of you."

"Charity it isn't exactly like that!" he pleaded.

"Than how is it?"

"Yes this accident has made me realize that I'm in love with Kay, but everything else I said is true too. It's not as if I meant for it to be this way. I hope you understand."

"I may understand, but I don't like it," she said as stomped out.

A week after the accident Kay was finally breathing on her own, but Kay didn't wake up from the coma she had been in for another 3 weeks, when she finally did Miguel was right beside her. It took a little bit for her to focus her eyes, but when she did, she noticed Miguel asleep in the chair next to her bed. She was surprised that his little precious Charity wasn't close to him, making sure he was okay. Where was she anyway, she couldn't remember? Then she looked around the room to see that there were machines all around her.

"Miguel," she called out in a faint voice. He didn't hear so she had to repeat herself.

Miguel couldn't believe she was awake; he had been waiting for this for weeks. He had barely left her side since he came to her. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like my head had been hit with a sledge hammer."

"That's normal since what you've been through, why don't I get Eve and she can come and check you out."

"Okay, but after can you tell me what happened."

"Alright," wishing he didn't have to, he didn't know what she would do if she found out it was his fault.

Eve came back by herself, she told Miguel to wait outside while she examined her. "It's great to see that you're back," she said with a great big smile on her face.

"How long have I've been out?"

"About 4 weeks."

"That's a long time. How?"

"You were in a car accident." It was all coming back to her, and she didn't look that happy. "I'm going to go phone your family about your condition. I'll be back later."

"Alright, thank you for all you've done."

Eve was on her way to her office to use the phone, when she saw Sam. "Sam I was just about to call you."

"About Kay."

"Yeah, she's woken up."

"She is!" he had tears of joy fill his eyes.

"I checked her out, and everything seems to be okay with her. Later on, we'll give her a cat scan to see if she has any damage to her brain. But from what I seen when I saw her I highly doubt there is any."

"That's so great. I want to thank you for all you've done. We all appreciate it," he said in a joyful voice.

Miguel went back into Kay's room after Eve left, with a smile on his face but Kay on the other hand didn't look too thrilled to see him. She had fire in her eyes, and a look that could kill. He wondered what had suddenly changed her mood.

"What's the matter Kay, you looked real angry," in the back of his mind, he realized that she must have remembered the accident.

"So did you think I wouldn't eventually remember the accident, or were you just going to lie so that you wouldn't have to feel bad about it," she snickered.

"I was going to tell you the truth like you asked me to, I just never got the chance."

"Everyone said I was crazy when I said Charity was bad news, but looks like I was right. Your obsession for her almost cost me my life. I remember that night you weren't paying attention to the road, but your eyes were on her. Then that's when I seen the truck."

"I'm so sorry for that; I never meant that to happen," he cried out.

"No you never mean for anything to happen, and I bet everyone was happy to see this happen to me. I bet they all thanked you, no wonder my father never arrested you," she said in disgust.

"You're wrong about everyone; they've been so worried about you. Some of them even stayed days after the accident praying for your recovery."

"Yeah they may pretend to care, but I highly doubt they do. No one has cared for me since that Bitch of a cousin showed up, even you."

"I know I haven't been much of a friend since she arrived, but this accident opened up my eyes to that. I want to change; I want to be best friends with you again."

"You can go to HELL because I don't want your friendship anymore. I use to wait for the day you would realize what you've done to me, but now you have hurt me way too much," she yelled.

Miguel had tears running down his face, "NO you can't do this, not when I've just realized what's right in front of me."

"I don't care; you never seem to care what I thought before. So go be with your little Charity. Cause you can both GO TO HELL."

"I don't want to be with Charity, I already told her it was over between us."

"You're lying to me; you just want to get back at me for some of the awful things I've done. Once I say that I'm so happy that you want to be with me then you'll tell me it's not true. And hurt me all over again."

"That's not true!" he tried to plead with her.

"It seems like nobody wants me to be happy, that everyone's against me. Am I that horrible of a person to love?"

"Stop doing this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything; you're the one who wrecked my life."

"I know that what I did was bad, but I haven't stopped hating myself for doing this to you. If you don't forgive, I don't know what I would do. However, there's something you don't know yet."

"And what is that?"

"The car crash caused eternal bleeding, and when they went to stop they found that it caused so much damage that it won't be possible to have children."

Kay started weeping, "I hate you even more. Look what you've done to me! That was such a precious gift and now it's gone. I should just line up all the men now because once they find out that I can't have kids they'll be lining up to sleep with me since they don't have to worry about me getting pregnant."

Miguel had anguished look on his face. He hate to see Kay talk like this about herself, as if she was a piece of dirt. He knew she would take it bad, but he never imagined it would be this bad. "Kay, stop saying these things about yourself."

"Why it's true. What normal guy is going to want me if I can't even have a child for them? Every family man wants a child of their own."

"Not if they really love you."

"Whatever Miguel. You don't know anything, because if you did you would have known how much I loved you, and you would have seen the pain that you caused everyone around you these past few years."

"I can't help what I did in the past I want to make it right now. What can I do to try to make it up to you?"

"You can leave me alone, and never come back. I never want to see you again, you've caused me everything," one single tear ran down her face. She didn't even look Miguel's way anymore, it was too painful.

All of a sudden, Kay's blood pressure sharply increased, and her body went into shock. The nurses ran into the room, pushing Miguel out. All that Miguel had to get out of the hospital he couldn't seem to be able to breath. He had been the cause for something to happen to Kay again. He was useless he couldn't seem to make anything alright again as hard as he tried.

Miguel went out to the cliffs where he and Kay use to sit and talk. He stared out at the water just thinking about simpler times, when him and Kay were still friends.

Theresa came to the hospital to check on Kay, and to see if she could pry Miguel away. Nobody could seem to get him to leave. Theresa knew it was because he loved her, but no one else knew that; everyone just thought it was because he felt guilty for his actions. She walked in only to find Chief Bennett in with her. What had gotten him to leave? She sensed something wasn't right. "Hey, how's she doing?"

"Good, actually she woke up. Right now she's resting though; her body went into shock earlier."

"What happened?" looking very worried.

"Well something made her heart rate go up, and her body couldn't take it."

"Is she going to be okay?'

"Yeah, with rest she'll be fine."

"Have you seen my brother, it's not like him to not be here."

"No, I haven't seen him all day. Eve said he was here when Kay woke up. Then the nurse seen him when Kay went in shock, but then he never came back in after that."

Theresa's heart sank, something must have happened between the two of them, which what caused her to go in shock. She started to freak out about Miguel, what if he did something stupid again because of him thinking something happen to her again. Her knees became weak, and Sam saw this and grabbed her before she could fall to the ground.

"Theresa what's wrong?" he asked looking very alarmed.

"I hope Miguel hasn't done something stupid," she mumbled to herself, looking down at the ceramic floor.

Sam couldn't figure out what she was saying, but he was worried about her. He decided that he would go phone Luis, maybe he could get her to talk to him.

Luis had come right as he got the call from Sam. He found Theresa still in Kay's room starring at the floor. "Theresa, Theresa, THERESA," he finally yelled.

Theresa turned around with tears in her eyes. "Luis you need to fine Miguel now as soon as possible," she said fast.

"Theresa, slow down. What about Miguel?"

"Miguel is in trouble, you need to find him before he does something stupid."

"Why would he?"

"He tried to kill himself when he ran off last time, now I'm afraid he might try again." More tears came rushing down.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"This is not the time to talk about it, you need to find him."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Luis left the hospital in a rush; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something was to happen to his brother.

Kay woke up after Luis left to find Theresa by her side, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing, and to try to pry my brother out of here. But it looks to me that he isn't here."

"Good because I never want to see him ever again."

"I take it that you remember the accident."

"Yeah, and look where he got me," she said with anger in her tone.

"I know he is sorry for what he did believe me."

"No he's not sorry; he just wants to make people believe he is to look good in their eyes."

"Kay that's not true, he was here everyday. We hardly were able to get him to leave your side," she tried to plead with her.

"I don't care, he hurt me took much. I can't take that anymore. I'm too tired!!!"

"Kay, I know it can be hard, but I know he cares for you a lot."

"No he doesn't, no one can care about me now that I'm damages goods."

"Kay when he found out that you couldn't have a kid that was the last straw for him. He ran out on us at the hospital. I went out to find him, and when I did, do you know what I found?"

"NO, what," she said not caring to hear what she had to say.

"I found him starting to slice his arm...."

Theresa was cut off, "What, I don't understand, how he could do that to himself," she said in disbelief.

"He told me that the accident kept on going through his head, and your scream rang through his head. He said he wanted it to stop, and thought that was the only for it to happen."

"Oh my!" she said as tears went down her face.

"Kay, do you know any place that Miguel might go if he was upset?"

"Yeah, why?" she said very worried what the answer may be.

"Well we don't know where he is, and I think after what ever happened between you guys today he might have gone there, and might have done something stupid."

"Oh no, on Sugar Loaf mountain there's a cliff there that looks over Harmony," she was worried now, wishing that she hadn't sent him away. She prayed that he hadn't done anything stupid yet.

Theresa went straight for the nearest phone she needed to inform Luis. "Luis, he's on a cliff on Sugar Loaf. Kay said that is was their special place.

"I and the other cops will go out there to look now. Don't tell Mama until we know anything."

"I won't, bring him home safe." She then went back in to Kay's room to finish talking.

Miguel slowly got up from the bench he had been sitting on, slowly moving towards the edge of the cliff. He looked down to see all the jagged rocks on the bottom. He breathed in and out slowly, and just as he was about to walk even more forward, he heard someone yelling out his name. He had to this fast before they could stop him. "Good-bye everyone," he cried.

Luis suddenly seen a glimpse of Miguel's shirt. He started running, as he noticed he was at the edge of the cliff. Please let me get to him in time he prayed. He goes to jump when Luis comes and tackles him to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miguel cried.

"I was saving you from making a big mistake," Luis yelled.

"I wanted to die; you should have just let me. Then I won't have to remember what I've done to my best friend and everyone else around me. I don't deserve to live; I can't handle the pictures that keep going through my head. They won't go away."

"Yeah, and killing yourself is going to make it any better for everyone else. You're being selfish, trying to take the easy way out."

Miguel tried to struggle free from Luis but it was no use, he broke down and started to cry, "Luis you just don't get how I feel. I thought everything was back on track then she tells me to leave her life forever, blaming me for everything. Not like I don't already feel that way, but actually see her feelings about it, makes things even worse."

Luis let Miguel go, he thought that he had gotten through to him, when he ran, and Miguel took one last look, and then leaped off the edge of the cliff.

"No!!!!!!!" Luis yelled as he tried to grab a hold of one of his arms.

Then all of a sudden, you could hear, Miguel hit the rocks, and it was followed by loud cry. That didn't take to long before it was not heard any longer. Miguel was now lost to the world, he was now gone. He had taken the easy way out. He had ended his life, because he couldn't live with himself.

THE END


End file.
